The Letter: Before
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry Weasley, Hermione Potter, and Ronald Granger live relatively normal lives before they get their Letters. Part 2 of my The Family Switch AU.
1. The Letter: Before

**Here is the next in The Family Switch AU.**

 **Hope you like It!**

 **For Bingo #68 Carrots.**

 **Words 772**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hermione Potter was sitting in her backyard reading a book. Her back was resting on the tree, the large trunk keeping the wind from bothering her too much.

Her messy brown hair was blowing around her, the long locks refusing to stay in the bun she had put them in earlier that day. Even with her hair blowing all over the place, you could still make out a small scar on her forehead, it looked like a jagged lightning bolt.

She was being bothered by her cousin Dudley, a large boy with short blonde hair and pleading blue eyes. He wanted her to do his homework. She had convinced her aunt that if Dudley didn't do his homework then he would fall behind in school. Which would make him ridiculed by his classmates, and thus become a freak.

She rolled her intelligent green eyes at him before going back to ignoring him and reading her book.

She had noticed things early on in life. Like, when she wanted something enough, it would move to her. She figured that it was this force that made her aunt and uncle hate her, so she hid it.

After a few years of nothing 'freakish' happening her aunt and uncle started to treat her better. No more looks of hate or crazy punishments. They started to celebrate her birthday, and while she didn't get spoiled like Dudley, she did still get cake and a couple presents.

Speaking of her birthday, that was today, February 28th. Her aunt was currently preparing a nice dinner inside the house for the family to celebrate.

Hermione sighed when her aunt called them in, flipping her book closed. Dudley rushed into the house before her while she took her time.

* * *

Harry Weasley was a very peculiar boy. He was the only known Weasley with black hair for one. He was short and petite, unlike any of his brothers or his father. He looked more like his mother if anyone. Though he did share his father's bright blue eyes, hidden behind thick glasses.

Harry watched his brothers, the twins, working on some kind of concoction. He was leaning off the bed, trying to get a closer look at what they were doing without actually getting too close.

There was green goo in some kind of glass tube, and then another tube that had sparkles in it. There were a bunch of carrots that were changing colors to their right. Harry didn't know if he wanted to know what they were going to do with those…

Harry never really felt left out, even though he didn't really look like a Weasley. His black hair gave him something to be proud of. So what if he took better care of the one thing that made him unique. His brother Percy had glasses too, so it wasn't like the glasses were anything that made him different. His eyes and skin were the same as his family too.

He wasn't as smart as Percy or as daring as Charlie, or even as funny as the twins. He wasn't a girl like Ginny and wasn't the oldest or the youngest. But he had his hair. That and the fact that he was probably the same size as Ginny even though she was a year younger then him.

"Boys! Supper!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed through the house. You could hear the mad dash each child made to get to the table first.

* * *

Ronald Granger was loud but kind, a bit closed off at times. He had curly red hair, that in the wrong conditions would turn a bit frizzy, and deep brown eyes that looked black even up close.

He had freckles scattering over his skin, even though it, along with his red hair, was nowhere in his family genetics. His parents were baffled, but loved him either way.

He had started to close off when strange things started to happen around him. Just small things, stuff moving or things changing color. He stopped hanging around his friends when they noticed one such occasion and freaked out.

Today was like any other day. Ron was moping about, sitting under a tree in a tight ball. A book sat at his feet, open, the wind flipping the pages back and forth.

It was getting dark, the sun dipping behind the house and casting him into a shadow. He didn't care, just continued to stare out into nothingness. Drs. Granger called for him to come back to the house. Ron forced a smile before uncurling and closing the book, picking it up, and making his way back to the house.

* * *

 **It was all supposed to be one chapter, but it didn't turn out that way.**

 **Mars**


	2. AN

**I put these stories into a new one labeled with the series name, Family Switched AU. Go follow that to get all the updates for this story!**

 **Mars**


End file.
